


[铁虫] 搞办公室秘婚并不是图好玩！

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	[铁虫] 搞办公室秘婚并不是图好玩！

彼得现正坐在斯塔克工业的实习生办公室里，战战竞竞地阅读着实习生须知手册。  
要知道，这是他第一份正式的实习生工作，之前所谓在斯塔克工业实习过也只不过是蜘蛛侠活动的障眼法，他压根儿就没有真正在斯塔克工业里进行过任何实际的业务。他连工都没有打过，这不能怪他，蜘蛛侠这兼职也够他忙了，哪里还有时间让他去打工赚零用钱。  
至于他为什么会进自己老公的公司当个卑微的实习生，主要是因为他极度不希望被看成走后门的，并且他和托尼的婚姻还是一个秘密──他蜘蛛侠的身份仍未公开，以他的身份和年纪，跟托尼‧斯塔克实在是十万个不般配，他有自知之明。  
他本来还想要申请到别的公司实习，然而用脚趾头想也知道他老公不会同意，因此他还是投报了斯塔克工业的暑期实习，想当然尔，他非常顺利地成为了实习生，并获得了总裁一通亲自通知他申请成功的电话，这让彼得感觉自己还是个走后门的。  
『我很期待你回来，彼得。』  
「……嗯。」彼得总觉得他老公的声线有那么点阴险，也许只是错觉。  
而当彼得在寂静的实习生专用实验室里被他亲爱的老公抱在实验桌上，并开始扒开他的衣服时，他终于明白他那天感觉到的阴险并不是错觉。  
「……托尼，不要──停手，今早不才做过吗？！」彼得拚命抵抗着，然而对着托尼‧斯塔克，他永远都使不出力，「不要……啊！哈啊……」  
托尼一手抱着彼得的腰站在彼得张开的双腿中间，另一只手利落地扒开彼得的白色衬衫，伸出湿润的舌头舔过了彼得的右边乳尖，然后用舌尖在上面打着转，还刻意制造出让人脸红心跳的水啧声。   
「呜唔……哈……哈啊……」彼得的乳尖相当敏感，这下子他几乎没可能反抗了。  
乳尖被不断舔弄着，如触电般的，带点痕痒的湿濡感有种微妙的刺激，彼得忍不住发出了舒服的轻叹声，手指尖滑过了托尼的颈椎。  
托尼却忽然停住了舔弄他乳首的动作，本来闭着眼的彼得感觉到乳尖上的舌头触感骤然消失，便半张开双眼看向托尼。托尼勾起了嘴角，「欢迎回来斯塔克工业，你刚才提出的研究见解很独到，我想跟你深入探讨下，你意下如何？Mr Parker。」  
彼得只来得及想到『噢我早该知道我老公的深入探讨是什么意思』，便被托尼扯进了情欲的漩涡里。  
托尼又重新舔上他的乳首，这次是刚才被忽略的左边，「哈唔……」一想到就在不到十五分钟前，他的实验生同事们还在这个实验室里一起做研究，彼得便感到相当羞耻。然而他实在无法控制自己被蜘蛛改造过的身体那过人的敏感度，尤其是他的对手是个久历沙场的前花花公子，彼得几乎觉得光是被托尼舔乳首便能让他直达高潮。  
而托尼从来都很会照顾他的小男孩。他一边服务着男孩的左边乳珠，托尼一边伸出空闲的右手揉搓着他的右边。两边乳头都得到充份关爱的男孩不断发出细微的呻吟声，两手抓着托尼的头发，不由自主地扭动腰，下意识让胯部靠近那火热的地方。  
托尼顺着彼得的胸线细致地舔到他的肚脐位置，然后咬住了他的裤链，把它慢慢拉下。他伸手把彼得的裤子和内裤拉下，让彼得光裸着下半身，他上半身还穿着钮扣全开的白色衬衫，脸上泛着动情的微红，半遮半掩往往比全裸更为挑逗，托尼满意地打量着他的男孩被他挑动起情欲后的漂亮模样。  
彼得吞了一口唾沬，托尼看着那上下滚动的喉结，舔了舔上唇，便亲上了那颗美丽的小喉结。彼得扬起了头，让托尼从他的喉结开始，细碎地点下了一个又一个吻。托尼每吻上彼得的身体一下，彼得便感到身体愈发麻软，几乎要溶解在托尼的吻里。托尼的胡子扫过他身体的感觉让彼得更欲罢不能，然而当托尼吻到锁骨位置时，他却忽然醒觉起来，「等等！别吻那里！会被看见的！」  
托尼停下了种草莓的动作，「你这里会让人看吗？」然后往他的肚脐上方用力啜吻了几下。  
「呜……不、不会……」彼得整个人又软下来，「嗯啊……」  
托尼继续在彼得身体点下印记，终于抵达了彼得那早已硬邦邦的性器。「这里呢？会让人看吗？」  
「不会……哈啊──」当托尼含下彼得阴茎的一瞬间，彼得整个身子软了下来，「不、不会……」  
实验室的光线非常充足，在如此明亮的光线下，伟大的钢铁侠，不可一世的Stark Industries总裁正俯着身含着他的阴茎──这画面比以前任何一次的性爱都要有冲击感。要知道他俩之所以闪婚是因为他要到远在波士顿的MIT就学，托尼为了让对这段关系抱持巨大不安感的彼得安心而迅速向他求婚，结婚不久后彼得便飞到波士顿去了。尽管托尼偶尔会飞到波士顿找彼得，也给彼得安排了私人飞机让他随时可以回来纽约，但结婚一年多以来两人还是聚少离多，理所当然地做爱的机会也很少，每次都在彼得于波士顿狭小的公寓里（他坚决拒绝入住托尼在波士顿的物业），又或者在纽约的家里，回想起来这大概是第一次他们在家以外的地方做爱。  
一想到这里，彼得便不由自主地感到一种异样的兴奋。  
「嗯？你在想什么？」托尼放开了嘴里彼得的性器抬起头来，一副气定神闲的样子，「它又变硬了，还抖了几下。」  
「别说了！」彼得害羞地尖声叫道。  
「是因为在家以外的地方做爱让你兴奋了？」  
被说中的彼得耻力全开，绯红的脸蛋又再红上几分，「……你怎么还不快点进来！」然后伸出了双臂环住了托尼的脖子，把头埋进了托尼的颈窝里。  
「噢，你好热情。」托尼戏谑地说，「来，服务下daddy。」  
「你是我老公！」彼得羞愤地说着，手一边却乖乖地移到托尼的裤档处，缓慢地拉下了拉链。他在床上其实没少喊daddy，只是因为在现在耻力全开才为了维护可怜的自尊心而作出微弱的反抗。他掏出了托尼那根火热上下套弄着，彼得每次摸上这根灼热的粗大都偷偷感谢咬过自己的蜘蛛，他无法想象一具凡人之躯怎么吃下这根东西。彼得一边想着，一边双腿篏住了托尼的腰部，让自己的勃起更靠近托尼的阴茎，然后用双手把两根性器圈起上下套弄。手淫带来的刺激，加上托尼阴茎的硬度和热度让彼得的性器兴奋地冒着前列腺液，让两人的性器更加湿润，渍渍的水声在实验室里回荡着，而这淫秽的声响让彼得更加心跳加速。他渐渐感到不满足，希望托尼能主动来开拓他的后穴。托尼似乎感觉到他的迫切，便拉开了彼得还在为两人抚慰两人性器官的手，把手潜进彼得的屁股和实验桌之间，还恶意地扫过两颗球，让彼得哽咽了一声。  
当托尼手指开始在探索彼得后穴穴口的时候，彼得却忽然清醒过来，「……等等，你有保险套和润滑液？」  
「baby，你以为我安排这个实验室活动是为了什么？」托尼打了下响指，一个跟dummy非常相像的机械手臂朝着两人移动过来，并向托尼递出了机械爪子爪着的黑色盒子。托尼接过盒子打开，里面放着的是保险套和润滑液。  
彼得哑然地看着准备周到的托尼，一边恍然大悟到自己接下来的实习生活大概跟办公室性爱脱不了勾。他忽然感到自己被托尼套路了，便有点不服气地伸出头去往托尼的肩膀咬了一下，然后却是把下巴放在托尼肩膀上撒娇地蹭了几下。  
「嗯？想要了吗？」  
「快点，我要回去工作了。」彼得嘴硬地说，声音却软糯甜腻。  
托尼弯起嘴角，「跟总裁深入探讨这么严肃的话题，你以为有可能五时三刻那么快回到办公室吗？」  
「……我是真的来工作的！」他不满地娇嗔道。  
托尼没有回话，往手里抺着润滑液，然后扶起彼得的双腿放在自己肩膀上，把食指捅进彼得的后穴里。  
「哈啊……！」尽管已经有心理准备，而且今早他们才做完，但突如其来的入侵还是让彼得皱起了眉头。托尼的手指在彼得后穴里抽插着，彼得于是大口大口地吸着气，双手因为没有被子可以抓，便在空中胡乱地挥舞着。托尼腾出了左手握住了彼得的左手，十指紧扣，「彼得，你真是太漂亮了……」一边说着，一边插弄着。  
托尼的手指灵活地在彼得的后穴里钻动，彼得渐渐从被异物入侵的不适感里感觉到丝丝快感。被侵犯后穴带来的满足感让人上瘾，让人变得贪婪，他想要更多，更多，却又知道现在身体仍未能马上容纳托尼的粗大。那份迫切感和空虚感，以及诡异的快感让彼得无助地吐着喘息，半睁着眼看向托尼，微微张着小嘴，似乎很希望能获得托尼的一个吻。托尼却没有满足他，只是又增加了放在彼得体内的手指持续钻开他的后穴，彼得发着难受的呻吟声，「托、托尼，可以了……进来，然后亲亲我……呜呜……」  
托尼于是插进了第三只手指，彼得又小声地尖叫了一声，然后便又唔唔啊啊地哑声叫着。见彼得应该已经完全适应了，托尼抽出手指，彼得一脸怅然若失却又期待地看着托尼，托尼沾满他体液的手指让他感到口干舌躁。  
托尼完全掌握彼得的思想。他勾起游刃有余的笑容拿起保险套，把他放到彼得手里，「你来。」  
彼得接过了保险套，舔了舔上唇，然后把它放到嘴边咬着包装，轻轻把它撕开，眼睛定定地看着托尼，完全不知道自己眼神有多娇媚又勾人。  
「……你这个……」托尼瞇了瞇眼，眼神里闪过危险的光芒，「……小尤物。」  
彼得抿了抿唇，为到托尼这评价暗喜着，一边把双腿从托尼肩上放下来，他勃起的性器和托尼的粗大挨在一起。他伸出指尖滑过托尼性器的顶端，然后为它套上了保险套。  
托尼不忘在这时候补偿了彼得一个亲吻。  
一吻过后，托尼掰开彼得的双腿，彼得配合地把腿放回托尼的肩上，让托尼能更容易进入。粗大的性器对准了小巧的穴口，开始缓慢地挤进去。「哈啊……呜唔，啊──好胀……」彼得呜咽着，双腿从托尼的肩上滑落，然后夹住了托尼结实的腰部。托尼逐渐推进着，每深入一寸，彼得便会哀叫一声，彼得知道托尼怕弄痛他，可是他这样一寸一寸的进入却异常磨人，于是彼得有点难受地扭动着身体，企图把身体往托尼方向送去，让托尼能进入得快一点。接收到这讯息的托尼便不再客气，干脆地一捅直入，让彼得尖叫惊呼，「啊呜──！哈……」他的脸皱成一团，微张着嘴吐着喘息，眼角渗出了泪水。  
「好了吗？」托尼没有动，性器埋在彼得体内，甬道正吸着他的阴茎欢迎着它，「彼得，你里面感觉太好了……」  
「呜……可、可以……」得到彼得的允许，托尼便开始抽插动作，随着托尼的律动，彼得有一下没一下的呻吟着，「啊、唔啊……哈──哈唔……啊……」托尼随着他的叫声一下下地顶弄着，一手握着彼得的细腰，一手握住了他的纤手。彼得双腿却更用力夹紧着托尼的腰，希望能让托尼更加深入。  
「想我再进入一点？」  
「唔啊……再、再进里面一点……」  
托尼挺着腰进得更深，一边抚摸着他的被汗濡湿的的浏海，珍重地吻了他的额头一下。彼得把嘴唇凑近，不满足于托尼只在他额头上送吻。托尼宠溺地微笑了一下，便亲上了彼得像在渴求呼吸一样微张着的薄唇，并伸出舌头探索着彼得的口腔。上下的嘴都被入侵着，彼得感到自己全身都被托尼开拓着，所有快感都连成一线，让他感觉尤如在一个汹涌翻涛的大海里，情欲一波又一波的侵袭着他的每一条神经线，舌上的味蕾贪婪地感觉着托尼的味道，体内的甬道贪得无厌地吸啜着托尼的分身，他想让自己全身都染着托尼的味道，身体相连的感觉非常美妙，让他有错觉他生来就该和这个人连在一起，永永远远，不分彼此。  
双唇分离时，彼得半睁着双眼，因着层层的性快感泛着的生理泪水让他视线蒙眬，他看进托尼的焦糖色双眼里，觉得自己看到了全世界。  
「托尼……哈、哈啊……好喜欢你……」  
「我也是。」托尼加快了速度，于是彼得又再嘤嘤叫着。情动的呻吟声，肉体的撞击声，以及欢爱的水啧声让整个实验室都充满着色情的气味。彼得双手攀着托尼，感觉自己快每一颗细胞都在贪婪地想要从这个男人身上获取最大的快感。托尼感觉到彼得似乎快要高潮，却忽然抽出了阴茎。失去了被填满的感觉，彼得皱起了眉头，以眼神无声地催促着托尼。  
托尼却坏心地一手按住了彼得性器的顶端，然后又再猛力撞进他的身体里。  
「呜！不要……放手，让我射……」彼得在托尼重新插入的一刻便想射精，可是马眼被托尼死死按住，无从释放的彼得焦躁不已，便又抗议地扭动着身躯。  
「忍一忍，等等我。」托尼沉稳地说，一边还在一出一入着彼得的身体。  
「你快点……呜呜……哈啊……好胀，好难受，我想要……呜，托尼，让我先射……」彼得语无伦次地哀求着。  
「这要看你的努力了。」托尼依旧一派气定神闲，只是额上的薄汗以及他眼里汹涌的情欲告诉彼得，托尼也快要临近高潮。  
「daddy……给我，please……」他轻喘了一声，然后控制自己的后穴及肠道内部夹紧托尼的阴茎。  
托尼倒抽了一口气，惊讶地看着彼得，然后便松开了手，在彼得的性器吐着白浊色的精液同时，他也在达到了绝顶的高潮。  
两人喘着气凝视着对方，托尼把自己从彼得体内退出，彼得抖着手替托尼拿走保险套，「好多喔……」  
托尼飙了一句脏话，然后又吻上了彼得的双唇。  
一个情深的事后之吻过后，彼得似乎逐渐在情欲漩涡里醒来。他看着托尼西装上他刚才遗下的精液──对，在刚才那场激烈的情事中，他老公甚至没有脱过一件衣服──然后瞪大了双眼，「天啊！糟了，你这样怎么出去！」  
「你也不遑多让。」托尼失笑道，一边离开了彼得，脱下了西装外套，「我这样拿着就可以。倒是你……你是打算就这样回去办公室？」  
彼得低头看看自己光着的下身，他的下身以及实验桌上的一片狼藉，全部都在昭示着他刚才被狠狠的操了一顿。他泛红着脸，然后从实验桌上下来，有点气恼地穿上裤子，「都是你不好！」  
「嘴上在反抗，看你刚才不是一副食饱餮足的样子？」  
彼得于是涨红着脸，一时间想不出反驳的话来。  
「来，总裁楼层在顶楼，那里有浴室，你洗个澡再回去吧。」托尼搂着彼得的纤腰，引导着他走向实验室门口，「喔，那边还有床，你喜欢的话可以先睡一会。」  
「不要！」  
「哦？你想在我的办公桌上被我办？嗯，我是有这个打算。不过来日方长，我们可以慢慢来。」  
「别胡乱解读！我要回去工作！……应该说，我是来工作的！」  
「你那个新认识的实习生同伴……叫什么？布朗小姐？挺聪明的，她应该可以帮助你完成你的工作。」  
「……别随便使唤其他实习生！……──唔！」  
随着一声响亮的啜吻，实验室的大门砰地关上，依稀还能听见彼得压低声音的抗议，「别在外面吻我！被人看见怎么办！」以及托尼得逞的咯咯坏笑声。


End file.
